1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a processing apparatus, and more particularly to an automatic circle forming apparatus.
2. The Related Art
Generally, after a cable is assembled, the cable is ready for being delivered. In order to meet environmental protection request, the cable is always bundled up by a plastic, such as an OPP (O-phenylphenol) plastic film. Before using the OPP plastic film to bundle the cable, the OPP plastic film should be peeled from a release paper and a protecting film should be torn up from a glue portion of the OPP plastic film, and then fold the OPP plastic film to a circle shape according to a packaging standard and adhere a free side of the OPP plastic film to the glue portion of the OPP plastic film to form the OPP plastic circle for bundling the cable. However, the aforesaid packing process is operated manually, and only one OPP plastic circle can be formed during one operation process. It wastes working time that lowers an operation speed and needs more operators that waste a human cost. Thereby, the manual operation way of forming the OPP plastic circle has problems of lower manufacturing efficiency, higher human cost and so on, and fails to meet a mass production request.